Ana/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Never stop fighting for what you believe in."'' Mid-Game Swap * "Ana checking in." * "Captain Amari, reporting for duty." (if Captain Amari or Horus skin is worn) * "Ana, at the helm!" (If Corsair skin is equipped) Respawning *''"Heh, I've come back from worse."'' *''" "'' *''"I wasn't cut out for retirement anyways."'' *''"This is much better than a cabana on the beach."'' *''"Old soldiers are hard to kill."'' *''"I can rest when the fight is done."'' *''"My team still needs me."'' *''"It take more than that to keep me out of the fight."'' *"You're not getting rid of me that easily." *"I’m not ready to hang it up." *" " Being Resurrected *''"Thank you, Angela."'' *''"Back together."'' Using Abilities Biotic Rifle *''"Take your medicine."'' *''"I have you covered."'' *''"Get back in the fight."'' *''"I have your back."'' *''"Watching your back."'' *''"Get in there. I'll keep you patched up."'' *''"You're going to be okay."'' *''"It's just a scratch. You'll be fine."'' *''"I've seen worse. You're going to live."'' *''" " *"Get healed."'' Biotic Grenade (on allies) *''" "'' *''"This will help."'' *"Walk it off." *"Heal up." *''"Healing enhanced."'' *''"Here, take a healing potion." (Junkenstein's revenge) *"Get here."'' (on enemies) *''" "'' *''"The pain is coming."'' *"This is going to hurt." *''"This will only hurt for a minute.'' *''"Alchemy is stronger than magic!" (Junkenstein's revenge) Sleep Dart *"Go to sleep."'' *''"Bedtime!"'' *''"Aww, you look tired."'' *''"It's quiet time."'' *''"Lights out."'' *"Nap time." *''"Sleep!" (Junkenstein's revenge) *"''Good night!" ''(Junkenstein's revenge) *" "'' *''" " (when sleep darting a Pharah) *"''I think justice should use a little nap." (when sleep darting a Pharah using Barrage) Nano Boost *''" "'' (enemy, Male boosted) *''"Warīhum quwitik!" (enemy,Female boosted) *"You're powered up, get in there!"'' (self/ally receiving the boost) *"You are empowered, attack!" ''(self only during Junkenstein's Revenge) *"I have empowered you, attack!"'' (targeted ally during Junkenstein's Revenge) *''"Nano Boost administered."'' (allies not receiving the boost) *''"I cannot be stopped."'' (Nano boosted) *''"I feel like I could take on the world!"'' (Nano boosted) Kills *''"Back off." (Melee blow)'' *''"Hands off." (Melee blow)'' *"You need adult supervision." *''"Enemy down."'' *''"Experience always wins in the end."'' *”''I didn’t forget about you.” (Revenge) *”''I expected more from you.” *''"Age and beauty. I have you on both."'' *''"Who taught you to fight like that?"'' (Melee blow) *''”Youth is wasted on the young.”'' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' Killing Soldier: 76 or Torbjörn * ”Settle down old man.” Killing Pharah *''"Mother knows best."'' Killing Reinhardt *''"Settle down, old man."'' *''"Someday Reinhardt, but not today."'' Killing Tracer or Genji or Lúcio *''"Speed isn't everything."'' Killing Widowmaker *''"One shot, one kill."'' Killing Winston *''"Sorry, Winston. You're a big target."'' Communication Wheel Voice Lines * "Justice delivered." * "Children, behave." * "Everyone dies." * ”''Go on... I can wait.” * ''"It takes a woman to know it." * Justice Rains From Above (" ") * "Mother knows best." * "No scope needed." * Someone To Tuck You In? ("Need someone to tuck you in?") * "What are you thinking?" * "Witness me." * "You know nothing." * "Learn from the pain." * Better than retirement ("This is much better than retirement.") * “''Don’t be scared.” * ''"Are you scared?" * "I'll protect you." (" ") *''"I’m too old for surprises."'' * The Moon In Winter ("More lost than the moon in winter.") * Damn (" ") * "The ghost watches." * Follow me ("Follow me if you want to live.") * The adults are talking ("Shh, the adults are talking.") Thanks * " " * " " * "Thanks" * "Thank you." * "My thanks." (Junkenstein’s revenge) Hello * " " * " " * " * "Hello there!" * "Hello." * "Ahoy matey." ''(If Corsair skin is equipped) Acknowledge * ''" " * " * "Understood." * "Acknowledged '' Pre game callouts and objectives Enemy Teleporter * "''They have a teleporter, find and destroy it." * "Enemy teleporter at my location." * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." Enemy Shield Generator * "They’re using a shield generator." * "I found the shield generator." * "Enemy shield generator destroyed." Enemy turret * "Enemy turret here." * "Enemy turret destroyed." Enemy sniper sighted * "Sniper, be careful!" Enemy Mercy Resurrect * "Enemies reengaging." Enemy ultimate * "Take cover!" Ally damaged * "Behind you!" * "Watch your back!" Time running out (attack) * "There’s no time to waste, we need to attack now!" * "We’re running out of time, everyone attack!" Time running out (defense) * "Keep your heads and let’s take this home!" * "They’re almost out of time, we‘ll stop them here and now!" Capturing Point (attack) * "I’m securing the objective, anyone want to join me?" * "Locking down the objective." * "Taking the objective, support requested." Capturing Point (defense) * "The objective is under attack!" * "They’re taking the objective, focus our defenses!" * "We need to protect the objective." Escorting payload * "Escorting the payload." * "Securing the payload." * "The payload is secure, move it out." When the payload is stopped * "Someone get that payload moving." * "We need to keep the payload moving." * "Why’s the payload stopped?" Pre-Game Lines *''"There's nothing I haven't seen before. Stick together and complete the mission."'' *''"Stick to the plan, and if you get in trouble, I'll bail you out."'' *''"Look after yourselves out there, I'll get us home safe."'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It's not bad, but it's also not Hawaii."'' (when using the telescope) On Temple of Anubis *''"It feels good to be home."'' On Volskaya Industries *''"I shouldn't overstay my welcome; I'm probably still on the watch list here."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I never thought I'd see this place again."'' Pre-Game Conversations With McCree With Mercy With Pharah With Reaper With Reinhardt With Soldier: 76 With Torbjörn With Widowmaker Special On Fire *''"My shots find their marks."'' *''"I'm on fire! Keep out of my way!"'' *''"I’m on fire."'' Getting Damage Boost from Mercy *''"Correct choice."'' *''"You made the right decision."'' *''"You won’t regret."'' *''"I remember this feeling."'' *''"I'll make quick work of them."'' *''"I'm feeling young again."'' Post game voting *''"Someone needs to show how it's done."'' *''"That's how it's supposed to be done."'' *''”You made the right decision."'' *''"A vintage performance."'' *''"When I was younger, we’d call this rountine."'' Watching an Ally get a kill * " " * "Bravo." Watching Hanzo get a kill during Junkenstein’s revenge * "Well struck, archer." Watching Soldier: 76 get a kill * "Nice shooting, Jack." Watching Pharah get a kill * "Like mother, like daughter." * "That’s my daughter." Watching Reinhardt get a kill * "Reinhardt, you haven't lost a step." Watching Torbjörn get a kill * "You always did watch my back Torbjörn." Watching Tracer get a kill * "Keep it up and maybe I will retire." Watching Widowmaker get a kill * "Huh, not bad." Category:Quotes